¡Cuidando de un adorable adolecente!
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Siempre se mantuvo una esperanza de ser aceptado pero fue destruida por su familiar hasta que un día lluvioso encontro algo o mas bien a alguien que le enseñara que hay algo mucho mas fuerte que la esperanza, que la soledad y el odio y eso es... el amor.
1. Alguien

**Si, si… sé que tengo mucho que explicar pero es mejor que se enteren abajo. Nos vemos!**

**Fic: "¡Cuidando de un "adorable" adolecente!"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**ALGUIEN…**

Las calles estaban oscuras de tanta lluvia, hacia meses que no dejaba de llover y lentamente la insistente lluvia decidió darse un respiro cubriendo la ciudad en una llovizna…

En uno de los callejones del vecindario se encontraba un chico con una mirada perdida al cielo, con ropas desgastadas y aspecto deplorable, las personas le ignoraban y disimulaban no ver su existencia, las sombrillas iban y venían, el muchacho sentado en el piso desvió su mirar a aquellos llamados humanos. Todos con el mismo porte, solo preocupándose por ellos mismos… las sombras parecían querer marearlo y llevárselo lejos de la luz…

Sus músculos estaban lastimados, el frio de la noche calaba sus huesos como una profunda navaja. Tenía heridas por todas partes, algunas graves y otras leves, pero eso no era importante para su persona. Estaba arto de seguir con una vida tan inmunda como la suya. Su pasado era por más de desastroso, su presente era insignificante y su futuro... ¿De verdad existía eso para su persona?

No.

Eso era inadmisible. Era un despojo que sus padres crearon, ¿Que podría hacer él en esta vida? Y con si de un hoyo negro se tratara recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo ese sujeto... el que se suponía era su familia, su sangre.

"_--¿De verdad creías que eres importante para mí? ¡Ja! No digas tonterías, estúpido. Solo eres una herramienta. No asesiné vilmente para que no me sirvieras a estas alturas."_

En su mente retumbaban esas palabras tan crueles y frías. Sí, siempre había sabido que su abuelo le detestaba, que para él solo era una herramienta para sus propósitos egoístas. Era estúpido y hasta tonto pensar que si se esforzaba cambiaria la forma de pensar de su familiar. Pero solo era una ilusión, que duro diecisiete años. Sonrió con amargura. Pensar en eso le causaba cierto dolor y eso le daba coraje, rabia y mucha ira.

El era una persona fría, calculadora, sin sentimientos – aunque esto último fue por entrar a un internado que casualmente el director era su abuelo, y eso le dio una estadía bastante dura allí. Era comer o ser comido -. Detestaba en lo que se había convertido, incluso llego a ser un títere.

Pensó en las palabras del que consideraba uno de los más allegados a su persona: Tala Ivanov. Podía contar con los dedos las veces que le había ayudado. Incluso en la ocasión que le ayudo a escapar de esa vida tan miserable que llevaba y ahora se encontraba en estas condiciones al dejarse morir.

"_-- Ya deberías saber que en este mundo nadie ayuda a nadie sin tener nada a cambio. Pero como nos conocemos desde hace mucho no veo porque no ayudarte a escapar. Cuídate, las calles a lo mejor sean más fáciles de manejar que aquí en este internado pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez no sean peores. A lo mejor no nos volvamos a ver... Hasta nunca.""_

Para una persona normal esas palabras no alentaban a seguir un camino sino a ir a la perdición. Pero eso le importaba poco, ¿Si ya había caído tan bajo, por qué no caer más?

Una vez escucho que cuando se estaba en las últimas se recordaba todo lo que vivió y sintió en su vida. Bravo, bravo a aquella persona que dijo esas palabras. El sarcasmo de eso no era más que la cruda y dura realidad, su vida era una mierda.

Conocer los placeres de la vida era algo que jamás había probado y que nunca probaría, ni siquiera se había enamorado. Pero eso le hiso preguntarse con un poco de fastidio: ¿Esa cosa, de verdad existe?

La imagen de alguien a quien quería mucho llego a su mente. Si, existía dicho sentimiento... aunque no lo conocía como lo debería conocer un adolecente. Sin embargo, aquella imagen de esa persona le daba fuerza y valor para seguir con esa vida de apariencias. El recuerdo de esa persona que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie cada vez que era brutalmente dañado físicamente y mentalmente. Pensar que su padre fue engendrado por alguien tan despreciable como su abuelo. Y se repitió mentalmente que le odiaba. Odiaba profundamente a ese hombre, en especial después de revelarle, en medio de su borrachera e ira incontenible hacia su persona que...

"_-- Y-yo los mate..."_

La voz altera por el alcohol, el enojo normal que siempre de alguna forma siempre era la causa él, el viejo empezó a golpearlo mientras reía diabólicamente viendo el sufrimiento de uno de su sangre. Como al cabo de unas cuantas horas despertó tirado en el piso y con serias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Incapaz de moverse con facilidad, tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el teléfono y pedir un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No era permitido que fuera tratado por doctores. Tenía que curarse por sí mismo ya que según el brutal y "sofisticado" hombre que era su abuelo no podía dar una imagen negativa de su familia por esas "pequeñeces".

Recordando todo eso, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Esos recuerdos que evocaba habían surgido solo al ver sus heridas recientes y de paso porque ya estaba muriendo... Todo eso que había vivido fue tan solo hace dos meses y ya estaba muriendo. Que patético. Fue entrenado para poder sobrevivir en cualquier lugar. Pero eso no significaba que él no se echaría a morir cuando le diera la gana.

Estaba cansado de todo y de todos... ya no confiaría en nadie, ya no dependería de nadie, ya no respiraría en ese mundo tan oscuro y frio. Por fin dejaría todo...

Lentamente fue cediendo al sueño, que lo dejaría ir del mundo de los vivos y cuando ya todo parecía tener fin una mano le sujeto del brazo…

La figura frente a sus ojos era borrosa no podía distinguir quién era pero sintió calidez… Ya no se mojaba con la llovizna alguien le protegía de ella… Nunca había sentido algo así ¿Qué era?

Sus parpados se cerraban sin su consentimiento y solo podía oír una voz suave que le decía "-- No te preocupes yo te protegeré." Sin más objeción se durmió en un sueño que no sabría si algún día despertaría…

Era una mañana muy tranquila y un muchacho de mirar frio se alzaba de lo que hace unos meses no sentía… comodidad de una reconfortante cama… ¿Habría sido un sueño? No, esto era real… una vez visto que se encontraba todavía vivo y para su sorpresa en un cuarto con una chica en un costado de la cama durmiendo… un momento ¡¡¿¿UNA CHICA??!!! Pero ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Sabría quien era el joven? No… no podía ser…

¿Seria posible que de verdad _alguien _hubiera visto por otra persona?

No. Eso no podía ser…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien, sé que tengo un montón de fics sin terminar pero para que sepan el por qué de mis acciones necesitan entrar a mi **profile. **Allí hallaran todo lo que necesiten saber. Espero rr´s y también que les haya gustado. Lamento que haya sido tan corto pero era necesario.**

**Nos leemos! **

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	2. Misterio

Advertencias:** Esto es un UA (Universo Alterno). No tiene nada que ver con el Blade. **_**Jejeje ^^U se me olvido decirlo en el primer cap. **_**Y posiblemente tenga un poco de ****lenguaje fuerte.**

Negación: **Beyblade no me pertenece sino al Sr. Takao.** **Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro aunque la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**

**Fic: "¡Cuidando de un "adorable" adolecente!"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**MISTERIO…**

Observó atentamente cada parte de la habitación, se encontraba totalmente vacío, se preguntaba dónde estaría aquel imbécil. Irritado, lanzo un fuerte rugido. Cada día le buscaba con gran ahincó. Ese chico debía morir ahora que había encontrado una forma de vivir por toda la eternidad en riquezas; ya que sabía que cuando _ese_ cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría reclamar aquello que tanto deseaba… y no le convenía.

Definitivamente lo mataría, _debía_ matarlo.

Jamás hubiera creído que cuando pasaran los años esos sujetos de verdad asegurarían la calidad de vida de su hijo… ciertamente tenía clausulas que no eran sencillas de cumplir… si es que estaba vivo, claro, pero ese no era el problema original o principal. Si no encontraba una forma de probar su muerte de forma natural no podría reclamar nada.

Lo tenía entendido.

Pero si estaba vivo entonces ahí si hubiera un problema de tamaño monumental. Tal vez siendo él la mano derecha de esa momia, incontables veces lo había salvado de dejarse en quiebra, pero al descubrir algo mejor le oculto muy bien a ese vejestorio la existencia de aquel documento, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto, pero no podría guardarlo por tanto tiempo… en unos meses el inútil, que no aparecía desde hace un año, tendría mayoría de edad y la ley se pondría a dar cartas en el asunto.

No podía esperar más, había ocultado durante mucho tiempo la desaparición del chico y cuando se descubriera su cuello seria cortado pero eso no le preocupa pues si el nieto desaparecía él podría tener el control absoluto acecinando al anciano, por ser el más directo, es decir, siendo su mano derecha le otorgaba ese beneficio, y todo iba de mil maravillas de no haber aparecido el dichoso testamento secundario de los padres, que le arruinaban todo, por cierto, dando todo a alguna comunidad que necesitara ser bonificada si el chico no se…

La puerta retumbo en aquella silenciosa habitación de forma estrepitosa y ruda sacándolo de sus pensamientos, enojado miró una vez más aquel lugar, que parecía más una pocilga que una habitación en alquiler. Unos segundos después dio autorización para que entraran.

–Señor, tenemos algunos informes de que le vieron _Estados Unidos_… pero no están seguros.- habló pausadamente mientras que la dura mirada recorría con escrutinio el desastroso cuarto.

–Puede retirarse pero antes de eso quiero que envié al mejor de sus hombres para buscarle en aquel país. Que se me informe detalladamente cada semana.

–¡Si, señor!

Una vez marchado ese individuo a paso firme y apresurado, se dirigió a la ventana después poso su mirar en la luna a lo alto del cielo mientras sus ojos verdes transmitían maldad y se formaba una sonrisa sínica. Su ansiedad aumento por la excitación de cumplir sus ambiciones. Por fin habían visto al canalla… pero seguramente huiría antes de que llegaran sus agentes, después de todo le enseño todo a ese granuja para este tipo de situaciones y más. Pero algo le inquietaba y era el hecho de la aparición del segundo testamento haciéndolo pensar: ¿Habría otros?

Debía ser cuidadoso… y probar su muerte de forma... No pudo continuar, pues el teléfono había sonado.

* * *

De modo que le había salvado una mujer… no sabía si sentirse humillado o fastidiado. A lo mejor era una zorra que quería su dinero y estaba enterada de quien era. Lástima, se iría en este mismo instante. Con paso sigiloso y hábil se paró de aquella mullida cama, tratando de no despertarla. No quería tener nada que ver con esa… mujer. Pero era de lo más incomodo, para él, deberle a alguien. Aunque le salvara una sanguijuela. Debatiéndose entre salir de ahí y nunca volver a ver esa chica o quedarse pagarle el _favor_ y después de amenazarle con matarla para que no abriera la boca e irse. Mientras se encontraba en sus cálculos y planes mentales la chica estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

La joven le iba a decir algo hasta que vio que en aquellos ojos rubís solo había vacio y frialdad. Casi como los ojos de un asesino o de alguien sin vida, y aunque la idea la aterrorizo no podía juzgarlo solo por apariencias. Tal vez era más manso de lo que aparentaba…

–Eh, hola.

Tratando de ser lo más delicada posible, se paro lentamente y utilizando un tono de voz suave. Pero no contesto a su saludo solo se le quedo mirando de forma muy profunda y aquello hiso que le pasara un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Se quedaron unos minutos callados. Ninguno daba por romper el silencio. Pero ella nunca se había caracterizado por tener paciencia.

–Bueno, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El chico no le volvió a responder pero le envió una mirada elocuente y hasta sarcástica que hiso que se enojara, y apenara, no sabía de qué iba el chaval pero sin conocerlo ya le estaba cayendo pesado. Se reprendió a si misma por haber preguntado algo un poco obvio pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Conto mentalmente hasta diez…

–¿Podrías responder alguna pregunta que te haga? – cuestionó un poco exasperada.

Inmediatamente el joven desvió su mirada a la ventana con aire aburrido mientras que le ignoraba olímpicamente, otra vez… la pregunta de ella fue totalmente esquivada.

"_Vamos, no explotes… a lo mejor ha pasado por cosas difíciles… cuenta hasta diez… uno…dos…"_

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Sonrió forzadamente al ver la expresión de desinterés y frialdad que le enviaba. La ignoro nuevamente. Prácticamente el chico hacia como si no existiera y pareciera un mueble más en la habitación. Eso hiso que una vena se aproximara a la frente de la joven pero aun así mantuvo la calma sonriendo todavía forzadamente.

–Veo que eres _muy hablador_, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Si no fuera porque hice una promesa, y estas herido, ya tuvieras unos cuantos golpes de mi parte. Pero no, tengo que ser amable y de pas...

–Cállate.

Ella había comenzado hablar con el ceño fruncido al comienzo con voz sarcástica para luego cambiarlo a uno de reproche pero él ni muy perezoso ni muy apurado le cortó con voz seca y firme. Y precisamente aquello hiso que la cuenta que tenía hasta mil. Si mil era lo que estaba contando pues como se había dicho ella no era poseedora de paciencia. Se paro con lentitud y luego le sonrió pero esta vez con triunfo y con voz aterciopelada expresó:

–Así que el gruñón ex durmiente si habla. Mucho gusto _mister simpatía _yo soy…– se escucha que abren la puerta principal. –Oh, llego Kenny. Te traeré una sopa así que no te muevas que estás muy débil. ¡Ah! Dónde está esa llave…– rebuscó en sus ropas y alrededores de donde se encontrara. El enfermo le enviaba miradas discretas. – Um, la encontré. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

La joven salió rápidamente dejándolo solo entre atónito e incrédulo. Le desconcertó bastante que le hablara tan dócilmente después de haberla tratado así pero lo desconcertó mas fue que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía un grillete en el tobillo, tanto ella como él, ¿De qué iba toda esta situación? ¿Acaso le habían secuestrado?

Era lo más probable, no creía que le ayudaran solo por el placer de hacerlo. Además, de seguro que ya sabían todo sobre él y de su _familia_ sacando provecho de esto. Sin mencionar que estaba atado a una cama. Observó el lugar con un poco de detenimiento, no era exactamente una mansión pero era sencillo y cálido.

Era una habitación decorada con muebles un poco viejos, una mesita de noche junto a la cama que tenía cercanía con la ventada, un armario que se encontraba junto a la puerta, algunos cuadros, las paredes de un crema suave, todo de madera.

Jamás creería que alguien hubiera sido… humanista por otra persona más.

Imposible.

Sin embargo, le confundían algunas cosas como por ejemplo: si se suponía que estaba "secuestrado", ¿Por qué estaba en un lugar así? Si conocieran su historial entonces no tendrían que mantener una seguridad tan escasa además de que era… _especial _pero con respecto a ese débil grillete…

Tenía demasiadas dudas. Pero no solucionaría nada con estar allí, se miro por el reflejo de los cristales de la ventana. Estaba entrando la tarde, parpadeo un poco.

¿Se había tardado tanto pensando?

Antes de poder responderse o buscar una solución de escape la puerta fue abierta dando paso a la misma joven, lo que lo hacía pensar que estaba más dañado de lo que aparentaba. Jamás se había tardado tanto solo sacando hipótesis. Esta traía ropas en sus manos, de hombre. Se acerco y las dejo encima de la cama, cuando termino de colocarlas le miro con determinación directo a los ojos y luego le quito el grillete, saco un taburete de debajo de la cama y se sentó en él. Tomo su tobillo con delicadeza y le acaricio suavemente.

No entendía nada, para él era una situación extraña.

–Disculpa que te hayamos mantenido así… pero en realidad como no sabíamos con quien tratábamos preferimos tomar algunas medidas de seguridad. Pero por lo que veo tú solo eres de poco habla. Toma las ropas que te traje y date un baño.- ella le miro atentamente mientras le hablaba y le apunto a una puerta que no había visto por el gran tamaño del ropero, –Sé que quieres saber qué ha pasado, pero no te preocupes todas tus dudas las responderé con gusto. – Le sonrió cálidamente.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí inmediatamente."_

Pensó con firmeza. Momentos después él solo asintió y vio marchar a la joven. De cierta forma ella tenía razón con lo que decía, por muy estúpido que le pareciera ya que para él no es la gran cosa… y ahí algo le dio a entender en esa conversación. Ella, al parecer, no sabía quién era él.

Y aquello le confundía y le daba cierta quietud…

* * *

No pensaba que le mandarían a llamar pero a sí fue y la verdad es que su misión por ahora era sencilla. Después de haber hablado con el líder tenía contemplado su proceder, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que callera. Colocó perfectamente las gafas de sol para que no le lastimaran los ojos, siendo parte también un arma pero bueno eso era algo que no comentaría. Sonrió de forma superior al ver algunas chicas, quienes no le quitaban la mirada de encima, que estaban en la cafetería de aquel aeropuerto y camino con paso firme y elegante.

Era un especialista en su trabajo, el mejor, pero eso no era motivo para estar vagueando así que con bastante gracia y profesionalismo subió a un _Ferrari_, que había alquilado, encendió y acelero de una estocada para irse a la autopista principal. Según sus fuentes, vieron al objetivo hace siete meses atrás y hasta ahí tenían pistas.

Ciertamente el chico era muy bueno en escapar sin dejar casi rastro.

Si, casi pues al parecer cometió un error en su última estadía en _Estados Unidos,_ específicamente _Vérmont_. Un lugar realmente hermoso, por lo que había oído. Y también, un poco extraño de habitar pues en su mayoría de habitantes eran blancos y aunque tienen pensamiento independiente, en lo político, al parecer hubo algo que obligo al chico a irse. Además, se le hacía extraño que su presa escogiera ese lugar para estar en cautiverio… Por los momentos, no sabía la causa de ambas cosas pero lo averiguaría una vez llegara al lugar.

No había sido contratado en vano, estaba para cumplir el trabajo que le asignaran. Mientras avanzaba por la rápida pista contemplo un poco su entorno. Una gran ciudad, reconocida por el mundo por ser un lugar _mágico_, o eso decían sus visitantes, lleno de edificios altos, muchos transitan tés, tiendas, entre otras cosas. No podía cometer erros, después de todo este no era su país natal y si se le ocurría traicionar su familia sufriría las consecuencias.

Era el chico o _ellos_.

Pensó con amargura que la situación no tenía solución. Pudo divisar el restaurante en el que debía encontrar a su contacto y con gran agilidad situó el carro a la esquina de este, muchos se le quedaron viendo impresionados. Sonrió arrogante, presumir tampoco estaba mal. Se bajo y tomo el abrigo negro para cubrir sus demás vestimentas, del mismo color, y su cuerpo. Con paso lento se dirigió al más elegante restaurante de _New York_. Después, de poder digerir la comida y oír el parloteo de su contacto, le tocaría la investigación de frente. La parte más aburrida de su trabajo. Si tenía suerte, pondría de forma rápida la práctica. Pero por los momentos lo más recomendable sería esperar y relajarse hasta que llegara aquella persona.

* * *

Desde hace unas cuantas semanas la chica se comportaba extraña, casi como una delincuente. Tenía que reconocer que aunque la haya conocido hace dos meses sentía mucha simpatía por esa muchacha energética y vivaz. Lo cual era raro ya que no consideraba a ningún ser humano algo de su mismo nivel. Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Siendo su única amiga quería hacer todo lo posible para conservarla. Claro, que también estaba Julia quien era similar. Pero tiene un hermano de lo mas celoso la italiana por lo que no los conoce todavía de habla pero si de vista.

Tomo mas amarillo de su paleta para aplicarlo en la pintura, el ocaso siempre le había gustado ya que en un tiempo como aquel es donde conocía a su primera amiga. Sonrió sinceramente, era la primera vez que podía decir eso con tanta seguridad y placer. Su corazón se regocijaba de la emoción y se preguntaba constantemente que le prepararía el mañana.

El viento soplo suave y exquisitamente por el ventanal del balcón moviendo sus cabellos rojizos y también las cortinas, la alcoba estaba acomodada de forma elegante. Dando a entender que era la habitación de un gran magnate, un millonario. Pero nadie sabía de este hecho; excepto ella, quien lo descubrió un tiempo después, y pocas personas que trabajan para su familia. Y aun así eso no impidió que le plantara un puñetazo. ¿Quién lo diría? Rió con gracia al empezar a recordar el hecho…

" –_Fuera de mi vista basura – ordenó con voz autoritaria, sonriendo sin emoción alguna y miraba como el pequeño mequetrefe le observaba con pavor, _–_¿Qué no oíste o prefieres que despida a tu padre de mi compañía?"_

"_En aquel momento el peli rojo sintió voltear su cara y cuerpo completo cayendo precipitadamente al piso y claro está que el dolor no se hiso esperar. Su furia creció espontáneamente en cuestión de segundos y con sus ojos verdes entornados observo a su atacante con ferocidad para darse cuenta, y parpadear incrédulo, que le había pegado una mujer. Esta estaba sumamente molesta, su ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados, los puños pálidos de la fuerza en que los apretaba, y por supuesto, todavía su cuerpo en posición de ataque. Aquello sencillamente le impacto de sobremanera; estaba acostumbrado a que toda población femenina estuviera a sus pies__ y que una le haya golpeado era humillante, sorprendente… y fascinante."_

"–_¿Crees que esa es una forma de buscar respeto o amigos? No lo creo. Vamos, vete de una vez chico que este idiota no te molestara mas. Te lo aseguro. – el joven obedeció inmediatamente dejando a ambos contrincantes con el ambiente pesado."_

"–_¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, perra?- la chica ni se inmuto por su insulto, él estaba fuera de sí. _–_¿Qué le dejare en paz? ¡Ja! Menuda idiotez, seguramente piensas que le dejare en libertad. Eres tonta o qué. Ten por seguro que yo…"_

"–_Deja de parlotear quieres, no tengo tiempo para estar tratando con imbéciles inmaduros. Me sorprendes Brooklyn, pensar que eres tan… hueco. – la mirada seria de la muchacha le daba a entender que no se estaba burlando sino que era una afirmación. También pudo ver pena en los ojos de aquella joven, eso lo molesto de sobremanera."_

"–_¡Qué iras a saber tú!- gritó con fuerza. Manifestando su enojo y frustración. _–_Tú no sabes nada de mí…"_

"–_Te equivocas, _– _declaró con firmeza dejándolo confundido. _–_Conozco perfectamente el tipo de persona que eres. – una sonrisa honesta se dejo aproximar en la comisura de los labios de la chica. Haciéndolo sonrojar un poco y desviar la mirada, sacando su enojo de manera rápida. _–_Lo que tú en verdad necesitas… - el joven le miró con atención, ella le vio a los ojos transmitiéndole seriedad y sinceridad a sus palabras _–_Es un amigo."_

"_Brooklyn estallo a carcajadas por semejante estupidez. La joven aun seguía seria y al parecercon intensiones de que le tomaran enserio pero él no podía creer en eso. Ni sabía que significaba todo eso de lo que hablaba esa mujer. Detuvo lentamente los ataques de risa para mirarla con burla y en sus labios se aproximaba una sonrisa maliciosa."_

"–_No seas estúpida. ¿Crees que alguien merezca tal reconocimiento de mi parte?_ –_ le observó con un seriedad no vista antes. _–_Amigos dices, no me hagas reír. En este mundo las personas solo piensan en si misma y eso de lo que hablas son solo cuentos de hadas…"_

–Ese niño es despreciable…

"_**¿Por qué mi madre dice eso?"**_

_**Los recuerdos de un niño oculto tras la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.**_

–¡No lo soporto! ¡Tiene la cara de ese despreciable hombre! ¡Le odio!

"_**¿A caso soy un mal hijo?, ¿Por qué mi madre me odia?"**_

_**La mujer destrozaba la habitación con la locura reflejada en sus ojos. El niño contemplo como todos los recuerdos que habían guardado eras destrozados por su progenitora. Al tratar de huir de la escena provoco que le descubrieran. La mujer se le acerco con presura y capturo el fruto de sus entrañas.**_

–¡Eres un maldito engendro! ¡Ese hombre se fue con esa y mis amigos lo sabían!

_**Lo arrincono contra la pared y con ambas manos rodeo el frágil cuello del infante quien lloraba…**_

–¡Me abandono, nos abandono! ¡Pero me librare de cualquier recuerdo!... incluyéndote.

_**Empezó a reír frenéticamente mientras la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe dando paso a un hombre… el niño casi estaba inconsciente.**_

–¡Elisa! ¡Suelta a Brooklyn! ¡Le estas matando! ¡Relájate, yo soy tu amigo te ayudare!

–¡Cállate! ¡Tú y todos ellos me traicionaron dejando que se fuera con esa puta! ¡Los amigos no existen!

_**Las palabras se convirtieron en murmullos para el niño mientras sus sentimientos morían en esos instantes… **_

"_**¿Por qué mis padres me odian?, ¿Por qué mis tíos hicieron eso?"**_

_**Y las palabras de su madre retumbaron…**_

"_**Los amigos no existen…"**_

"–_¡Eh!, ¡Brooklyn!, ¡Reacciona!_ – _Le llamó con mucha preocupación al ver que de repente quedo callado y su mirada parecía vacía_– _¡Al fin reaccionas! Me tenías preocupada."_

"–_Y-yo…– su cabeza estaba gacha pero luego la alzo lentamente revelando lagrimas en sus ojos– Lo he vuelto a recordar…– su tono de voz era triste y débil.__" _

"_Al ver el grado de dolor que se veía en el joven se acerco con paso firme hacia él deslizando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo masculino atrapándolo en un abrazo. Este se sorprendió de sobre manera y miró hacia abajo, porque ella era más baja que él, y pudo contemplar que la joven apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Como si sufriera con él… y aquello le desconcertó."_

"–_Ya paso… tranquilo Brooklyn._ –_ le susurró con calma mientras lo apretaba más hacia sí."_

_No comprendía las acciones de esa chica. Le eran desconcertantes pero… cargado de un sentimiento nuevo para él empezó a devolver el abrazo con nuevas lágrimas en ojos. Y le apretó tanto para que no viera lo vulnerable y débil que se encontraba en esos momentos… nadie nunca había sido su apoyo. Por eso…"_

"–_Gracias…_–_ susurró con voz un poco estrangulada."_

"–_Descuida… de ahora en adelante seremos amigos._ –_ declaró con voz suave y tierna. Alzo su rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa honesta."_

"_Él la observo detenidamente… no tenía nada que perder y a lo mejor salía algo bueno. Quería intentarlo."_

"–_Sí."_

–Y hasta los momentos no he visto complicación en mi decisión. – Habló para sí mismo con aire ausente con una sonrisa tranquila. –Ya hablare con Hilary mañana para ver qué sucede con ella.

Tocaron la puerta con suavidad y se anunció un mayordomo dando avisó a que llegaba tarde a sus clases de piano. Se levanto con lentitud y contemplo un poco mas su pintura… faltaba poco para terminarla, y con un poco de alegría se propuso dársela a ella.

* * *

–Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido pues estaba divagando en varios hechos a los que estaba analizando.

–Nada. – Respondió seco y frió.

–¿Estás seguro? Andas muy distraído. – su receptor le envió una mirada de amenaza. – Ya entendí. Por cierto, ¿has visto a los _bastardos_ de la dinastía F? son realmente extraños… pensar que pertenecen a… ¿A dónde vas? – se tuvo que interrumpir al ver ese joven se iba, preguntó con extrañeza.

–A donde no haya imbéciles con complejo de perico. – confesó con desdén para luego salir de aquella elegante fiesta que presentaban aquellos con suficiente estatus monetario.

Al escuchar semejante respuesta del joven se encogió de hombros. Desde hace mucho que sabía perfectamente como era el carácter de aquel muchacho. Después de todo se conocían desde que eran pequeños y también pasaron por muchas cosas que la mayoría de las personas ignoran. Además, si llegaran a ser contadas por sus personas nunca les creerían. Y con razón, se dijo, ¿Futuros magantes, millonarios, con influencias por doquier siendo y teniendo comodidades como para jamás trabajar entrenados desde su más tierna edad para ser armas colosales? ¡Ja! Seguro y pensarían que es un chiste.

Decidió mirar unos minutos más aquel ambiente de hipocresía y falsedades. Ninguno de ellos sabía de la existencia de un grupo peligroso. Sonrió despreocupado y camino con elegancia hacia la salida. Viendo antes de salir como un invitado fue golpeado violentamente en la nariz por aquella chica, donde murmuraban todos, Julia y también se veía como el que era más pequeño, Raúl, se reía un poco tratando de tranquilizar a la mayor.

Eso llamó demasiado la atención del lugar y se acerco solo para ver qué pasaría. Aquel sujeto empezó a blasfemar y decir una lista de barbaridades de los dos hermanos. Ellos le ignoraron olímpicamente y se alejaron.

–Si tienes deseos de meter mano, búscate a otra basura. – Fue el último comentario de la chica antes de salir.

–Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, si no te matare. –declaró alejándose por donde se fue Julia.

Todo el salón quedo haciendo comentarios de lo vulgares que eran los descendientes de la dinastía F y por su puesto de aquel que se encontraba con cara de tonto, a su parecer, que veía la retirada de aquella que le ridiculizo. La expresión de aquel chico fue cambiando lentamente por una de ira y se fue con pasos rudos hacia la salida. Al pasar por al lado de él pudo escuchar la amenaza que le tenía a la italiana.

–Ya verá esa zorra…–murmuró con rabia.

–Vaya que ha estado interesante la presentación de los nuevos descendientes de los Fernández. No pensé que Mystel se dejara llevar por apariencias y fuera tan grosero con ella aunque el lenguaje de su hermano menor es… pobre, ¿tal vez? – comentó una voz desde sus espaldas. – Buenas noches, Brian, que rara que todavía estés aquí.

–Solo veía como seria la nueva adquisición de esa dinastía. Pero yo ya me retiro. –afirmó con frigidez mientras que la sonrisa de agrado por ver como la chica le daba su merecido a aquel sujeto pero desapareció al aparecer otro que era todavía más fastidioso que Mystel. – Robert. –dijo como despido antes de perderse por la muchedumbre.

–Pareces pensativo, Robert, ¿Qué te pareció esos ninfómanos de los F? – le toco el hombro obligándole a voltear.

–Parecen bestias Enrique. Personas tan bajas en cualquier disciplina que dan asco. Pero será mejor que disfrutemos la fiesta. –replicó volteándose y comenzando a caminar. El rubio le siguió y hasta adelanto al ver un duque cerca y saludarle primero dejando a Robert un poco atrás. –Pero el interés de _esos_ no es bueno…–murmuró con seriedad para luego saludar a aquellos aristócratas de la modernidad…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hai! Este es un cap. más extenso que el anterior. Y como el título lo dice trae **Misterio **xDD. Por lo momentos empezare a dar muchas revueltas con las vidas de los personajes. Recuerden que aunque **actualicetarde** no significa que dejare el fic. **_Gracias por los rr´s._** Me hace muy feliz saber que el fic es leído. Prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Por favor, necesito opiniones, comentarios y demás para saber cómo es que se ve el fic ante sus ojos. Si es comprensible o si lo estoy describiendo mal en algún párrafo. De verdad me gustaría que dejaran **Review** para saber si estoy cometiendo errores.**

**Una vez más: Gracias. ^^**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan.**


End file.
